Stories:The Cookie Kingdom
A story written by and One faithful day, Doopie finds a mysterious portal lying around her house. Curious and determined to know what's behind, she called Star, Jaiden, Coffee Cookie, Blackberry Cookie, and Orange Cookie to investigate. However when they least expected it, they all get sucked in, and now end up in a magical land full of Cookies! With no idea as to what is going on, Doopie and her teammates must explore the magical land, and of course, find a way to get out. Cast * Doopie * Star Butterfly * Coffee Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Orange Cookie * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy Story It was one faithful day. Doopie was just playing a game of Pearlfights on her phone, when suddenly she notices mysterious glow. Doopie: Huh? Doopie found out the glow was from her backyard. She walked out of the living room and into her backyard, and noticed... Doopie: '''A portal? Huh. I wonder what's behind it... ''Doopie'' reaches her hand into the portal, but suddenly gets slowly pulled in! She pulls her hand out of the portal and ran away from the portal.' '''Doopie: '*panting* ''Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man! That was...pretty dangerous! But I want to know what the portal leads to! Wait....I got an idea! 'Doopie called her friends to come into her house. She explained everything.' '''Star: '''Wait, so there was a portal in your backyard, and you want to know what's behind it. '''Doopie: '*nods her head* ''Yes. '''Red Fork: '''Hm... how did this portal look like? '''Doopie: '''It was colored purple! '''Coffee Cookie: '''If you're really dying to know what's behind the portal, you can enter it. But beware: curiosity killed the cat. '''Doopie: '''Don't worry, I'll be fine! After all, I'm not a cat! '''Coffee Cookie:' Her ditzy side's showing, right? Danger Dolan: '''Yep. ''Doopie drags everyone into the backyard.'' '''Red Fork: '''Won't we have lunch before doing this? '''Blue Ocean: '''No, now let's see this portal. '''Lemon Glass: '''Is it dangerous? '''Orange Cookie: '''Looks pretty mysterious, but I don't think there's any chance it'll cause us harm. ''The portal starts growing bigger, and starts sucking things in!'' '''Doopie: '''What's happening?! '''Star: I don't know! Lemon Glass: It's dangerous! I knew it! Tommy: ''' It's alive! And it's eating things! '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's not alive! But it's getting bigger! ' ''Suddenly the portal sucks one-by-one of Doopie's friends, until Doopie herself gets sucked in! Doopie: ''HEEEELLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Tommy: 'Should we run for our lives? '''Blast: '''Sounds good to me. '''Tommy and Blast: '(yelling like crazy while running away from the portal) AAAHH!!! ''They attempt to escape from the portal, but they fail to do so and get sucked in.'' L'emon Glass: '''Aah! (gets sucked in as well) '''Captain Red Shell: '''Do not worry green pony with wings, I'll save you! (jumps into the portal) '''Blue Ocean: '''Running from the portal is no use... I might as well surrender and get sucked into the portal as well. (gets sucked in too) '''Red Fork: '''Oh well... (dances) Blue Skidoo, we can too! (Jumps into the portal) ''Suddenly, everyone ends up on a wide green field. '''Captain Red Shell: '''What is this place? '''Blast: '''Umm... (thinking) '''Blue Ocean: '''We're in the middle of nowhere! '''Tommy: '''No, Blast and I were in "The Middle of Nowhere" once, and that place doesn't look anything like this. '''Random Cookie Girl: '''Hello, strangers! '''Blue Ocean: '''Oh, hello! '''Lemon Glass: '''Do you know where we are? '''Random Cookie Girl: '''Of course! Welcome to the magical Cookie Kingdom! '''Blue Ocean: Magical Cookie Kingdom? 'Red Fork: '(his eyes turn big) Cookie Kingdom? 'Blue Ocean: '(slaps Red Fork's face) Remember Red Fork, "Cookies are friends, not food"! 'Red Fork: '(reacts) Yes, yes, right, I'm sorry. '''Tommy: '''This place looks cool! Category:Stories